Windshield wipers have been used on motor vehicles since the motor vehicles have been invented. A windshield wiper assembly normally includes a control arm and a rubber blade for wiping and scrubbing. When a windshield wiper assembly is used in conjunction with a spray of windshield washing fluid on the glass, it is efficient in removing dirt and other normal debris found on a vehicle windshield after normal operation of the vehicle. However, when a motor vehicle has been operated at higher speeds, and especially in a rural location, i.e. driving on an expressway, flying insects are smeared on the windshield and become stubborn deposits that are very difficult to remove by the rubber blade and the washing fluid. After an extended period of expressway driving, one has to stop the vehicle on the roadside or at a gas station and try to clean the smeared insect remains from the windshield with a squeegee and a bucket of detergent. This becomes a hassle for long distance travelers, such as a professional truck driver to have to constantly clean his windshield.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a wiper blade that can be used to clean insect remains from a windshield effectively.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wiper blade attachment for effectively cleaning insect remains from a windshield that is low cost and readily disposable after use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wiper blade attachment that can be easily attached to wiper blade for cleaning insect remains from a windshield.